


idiot sandwich

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: College AU, M/M, aka they're all students and drinking age, rated t just to be safe?, slight mentions of lilina/wendy and alan/lance but im not tagging them because its barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alan throws a party and it's great until Roy's ex shows up. Thank god for green haired boyfriends-for-a-day.





	idiot sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> you know the 'help my ex is here at this party i'm gonna die please help me cute stranger' prompt. guess what this is (terrible)
> 
> this has been in my drafts for a year (i'm not kidding) and I never posted it and now it just looks embarassing so i'm posting it anonymous

_“Party at mine at 10 PM. More alcohol is always welcome. NO drugs other than weed. Text me if you don't know the address.”_

__\- Alan_ _

 

Roy second guessed his choice of coming when he stood in front of Alan’s house. The music was already blaring despite it being only 10:13 PM, and it'd be a miracle if they made it through the night without the police stopping by to tell them to shut the hell up. He sighed, and walked up to the front door. He hoped he wasn't going to regret this.  
  


“Ah, Roy, you're here!” Alan took him in a friendly sidehug and guided him through the hallway. “Good to see you, man.”  
  


Roy could feel Lance staring at them. He probably didn't like his boyfriend's idea of a party at all. Lance had always been the calmer one of the two, the one who would actually study when Roy and Alan were having a little contest on who could stack the most books on their head. Roy was proud to say that he had won with seven books.  
  


“Good to see you too, Alan. Thanks for having me.”  
  


“But of course!” Alan smiled his trademark big smile at him. “Hey, you know your way around here, right? Do you mind if I go back to greet the others?”  
  


“Do what you have to do.”  
  


“Thanks, Roy! You're the best.” He ran off, but not before taking a sighing Lance by the hand.  
  


Roy, now alone, decided that the first thing he had to do was find people he knew to hang out with. He followed the source of the noise, which led him to the living room.  
  


He didn't know how many people had been invited, but it must've been a lot. The living room, which was quite large, had already been filled with people. He spotted people from his year, people from the year above him and people from the year before him and he wondered just how many people were still going to come. The music was blaring and people were dancing and drinking, a combination that in Roy’s experience would lead to either epic dance-offs or embarrassingly bad dancing. Roy looked around, hoping to find someone like Lalum or Shanna.  
  


“Rooooy! Over heeeeere!” A blue haired figure in the mass of people was calling out to him, waving. It was Lilina, who apparently had dragged Wendy with her to the party. The pink haired girl was standing at her side, looking a bit uncomfortable.  
  


“Hey, Lily, Wendy,” he greeted, walking over to them.  
  


“You can't call me that!” she pouted. “Only Wendy can.”  
  


Wendy smiled at that. “Hi Roy. Cool party, huh?”  
  


“Yeah. Alan knows how to throw them.” He pointed over his back at the kitchen, having memorised Alan’s house after all the ‘study sessions’ they had. “You guys wanna grab a drink or something?”  
  


“No thanks,” they said in unison. After a meaningful arched eyebrow from Roy, Lilina continued. “I hate the taste of alcohol. And Wendy, well… Last time-”  
  


“L-Lily!” Wendy yelled out, face reddening rapidly. “Y-You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!” Lilina giggled, and Wendy did her best to hide her flushed face. Roy smiled, a bit disappointed that Lilina didn't continue. And then, behind Lilina’s shoulder, he saw _him._  
  


Oh, _fuck._  
  


Roy could recognise that brown hair and those blue eyes anywhere. It was no other than his ex Silvio, who was chatting with some of his friends. He couldn't believe Alan had invited _him._ It had been a year since then, but it still stung. He had cheated on Roy with some girl, and Roy briefly wondered how that had turned out for the girl, if he cheated on her in the end too. Maybe they should set up a hate club. After Roy had found out, he had immediately broken up with him, not listening to any of his pathetic apologies. They never talked again. Roy had gotten over him, but seeing him again still stung.  
  


As if Silvio could feel his stare, he looked up, right into Roy’s eyes.  
  


Fuck.  
  


_Fuck._  
  


He quickly glanced away, hoping Silvio didn't see him, but he could see him coming over his way out of the corner of his eye. This was bad. This was really bad.  
  


While one half of his brain was panicking, cursing Alan for inviting all these people and wishing he had never come, the other half was thinking of a plan. In retrospect, it was probably the worst idea ever, but Roy was desperate and that green haired boy to his right was _really_ cute.  
  


He turned away from Lilina who had been giving him confused stares, grabbed the arm of the boy and pulled him closer, and whispered “My ex boyfriend who cheated on me is coming over and I'm gonna need you to pretend to be my boyfriend, you can punch me afterwards.”  
  


“Okay,” was the simple reply from the boy, and the last thing Roy saw before the boy kissed him was his dizzying smile and bright green eyes.  
  


When he came up with this horrible plan he hadn't expected to be kissed by the cute guy, but now that it was happening he certainly wasn't complaining-- was he wearing strawberry lipbalm…?  
  


“Hey… um, am I interrupting something?”  
  


The boy slowly parted from him and Roy, face as red as his hair, turned to see Silvio staring at them with narrowed eyes. Behind him he could see Lilina with her mouth agape and Wendy nervously giggling.  
  


“Ah, Silvio,” Roy stammered, “I hadn't expected to see you here.”  
  


“Well, it's good to see you again, Roy.” Silvio tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear. “Who's your… _friend?_ ”  
  


“Uh--”  
  


“The name’s Wolt. I'm Roy’s _boyfriend._ ” He swiftly wrapped an arm around Roy’s waist and pulled him closer. “And it certainly isn't good to see _you_ again, so we'll be going now. Toodles.”  
  


Wolt dragged Roy away, leaving behind an astonished Silvio. He could hear the girls burst out in laughter behind him, and he too wore a big grin on his face. He let Wolt lead him to the kitchen, which was more quiet than the living room. There were only a few people getting something to drink, and a group of stoners huddled together in the corner.  
  


“So,” Wolt started, letting go of Roy’s waist to stand face-to-face with him. The part of his back where Wolt had his arm around felt strangely cold. “Tell me, what was your train of thought?”  
  


Roy took a deep breath, closed his eyes, thought about how to remain calm like his dad always manages to do in dire situations, and then did the exact opposite. “I'm so sorry. Oh my god, what the fuck? I don't know what the hell I was thinking, that must've been so weird, yet you just saved my ass there and even shut him up and I'm so thankful for that, if you want you can punch me n--”  
  


“Whoa whoa whoa. Hey, calm down. Haha, you're such a dork.” Roy stared sheepishly at Wolt, who was laughing at his mini outburst. “Of course I'd help you out, you looked like a deer in headlights.”  
  


Wolt giggled, and Roy couldn’t help but laugh with him. “Haha, yeah. Uhm, still. Thank you so much. If there’s ever anything I can do in return, let me know.”  
  
Wolt thought about it for five seconds, opened his mouth to say something and then immediately closed it again. “What is it?” Roy asked. “Don’t worry, I just asked you to act like my boyfriend, it can’t be any worse than that.”  
  


At that, Wolt started blushing. “Soooo, if I asked you for your number, it wouldn’t be weird…?”  
  


Roy blinked once, twice, went slightly red again, and then smiled. “Of course not! I mean, we just kissed, so that kind of makes us friends, doesn’t it? Give me your phone, I’ll add my number.”  
  


Wolt handed his phone to Roy and laughed. “Is that how you meet all your friends? By making them kiss you?”  
  


“W-What? No!! Oh jeez. Thank god it’s not. Some of my friends are _definitely_ not kissable.” Wolt laughed even harder, and Roy handed him his phone back with a smile. “Here, just text me whenever I want, and I’ll have your number too. Or don’t. It’s up to you.”  
  


“I was the one who asked for your number, remember?”  
  


“Oh, you did? Oh. You did.” Wolt burst out laughing again, and Roy swore he was getting redder with the minute. “Well, I don’t mind, as you can tell, Wolt. It was Wolt, right?”  
  


“That’s right, _Roy_. I’ll text you soon, I promise.” Wolt smiled. “Are you gonna stay here longer?”  
  


“Yeah, probably. I’ve got some friends here,” he pointed with his thumb over his back at the party brewing behind him, “and I would feel bad for Alan if I left so early already.”  
  


“Oh, you know Alan personally? That’s cool, me too. But uhm, if you’re gonna stay here longer, do you want me to stay with you in case you come across your ex again?”  
  


He hadn’t even thought of that. “Oh crap, you’re right. Wait, you would do that for me? Are you sure?”  
  


“Of course. I mean, it’s not like I get to kiss cute boys like this every day.” Right after Wolt said that, his eyes went wide and his face bright red. “Wait, I mean, not like that, I mean, yeah you’re cute, but we don’t have to kiss again, unless you want to, but I understand if not--”  
  


“Wow, is my dorkiness contagious?” Roy laughed, and Wolt looked at him a bit helplessly. “Don’t worry, I know what you mean. Here,” he took Wolt’s hand and led him with him. “I’ll introduce you to my friends and explain the situation, they must be so confused.”  
  


The rest of that night went calmly, or rather as calmly as parties with a bunch of college kids go. Luckily (or unluckily?) for Roy, they went the whole night without seeing his ex again.

 

♥

 

The following morning Roy woke up with a pounding headache. He groaned and screwed his eyes shut in hopes of banishing out all light, but sadly the window was positioned perfectly and rays of sunshine were falling right on his eyes. Staring angrily at the window, he tried to remember last night. Party at Alan’s, probably drank too much, ex was there, kissed a cute guy named Wolt, Lilina and Wendy are a thing now-- wait.  
  


He sat up and grabbed his phone from the nightstand with such speed that it almost made his hungover self throw up, but he managed to keep it down through sheer excitement. He had one message from Lilina, one from Lance, a few from a group chat he doesn’t care about and a message from an unknown number.

 

_“hiiiiii Roy~ it’s Wolt!!_ _(≧▽≦)ノ hope you’re feeling OK… i wanted to stop you from drinking but Lilina told me not to. said smth about it being ‘a lesson’? idk… (￣～￣;) i feel bad now. text me back when you feel better? or don’t, it’s up to you (haha, sound familiar? (ゝ。∂))”_

 

He fell back into his pillow, stared at the ceiling with a blank face for about a minute, and then opened up a new text to Alan.

  
“ _WHY THE HELL DID YOU NEVER INTRODUCE ME TO WOLT BEFORE?!?!”_


End file.
